Large capacity industrial waste containers are commonly used around factories, warehouses, public buildings and other areas requiring waste disposal facilities. The commonly used containers are generally of substantially rectangular configuration with means on either end to enable a specially constructed vehicle to lift the container and dump its contents into the vehicle.
A common size of container provided for general use holds between 1.5 and 5 cubic meters of waste material. Such containers were originally designed with a hinged single closure lid, but because of the weight of the lid and inherent difficulties in opening a lid of such a size, industrial waste containers are now usually provided with two, separately openable, lids adjacent each other.
However, such pair of hinged lids are still relatively heavy and difficult to open and may be dangerous if the lid is not securely held in the open position while the container is being loaded.